Remy Short Story x 3
by AWYN
Summary: A trio of short stories featuring Street Fighter's sexiest brawler ever! All three shorts contain major spoilers so beware. The first short contains adult situations but tolerable. The second is generic. The third takes place after his 3rd Strike ending.
1. Club Metro part 1

Part of the _Midnight Hour_ at Hyper Complex. Originally posted at _Remedy Complex_.

Mini three-story shorts featuring Street Fighter's sexiest brawler ever.

Two of which are based on actual matches (on my PS2) while the third takes place after his SF III 3rd Strike ending. All three contain spoilers so beware. The first short has adult situations but tolerable.

By the way, Street Fighter doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Remy short # 1 - Club Metro part 1

Chun-Li approaches Club Metro. She thinks twice before entering because no one would care to respond to her request. Besides, she has a bad feeling about the place she's approaching. Nevertheless, Chun-Li takes her risk and enters the club.

The club is packed as expected. There's lots of people everywhere doing whatever they do at those clubs. Chun-Li isn't sure who to ask since there's so many people. She begins with the club employees but they couldn't understand because the music is way too loud. She sighs and walks away. She struggles to find the club exit but the dancing mass makes moving impossible. She looks all over to see if there's a short cut then she happens to spot someone taking an exit. She hopes not to mistake the exit for a restroom but she dashes anyway for it. Chun-Li finally makes her way to the exit which leads her to the back alley of the club. The alley is dark only illuminated by a lamp on the top of the exit door. Dance club music can still be heard from the inside. She looks sideways to see if there is anyone. She begins to march away when she spots a young man with turquoise-colored hair smoking a cigarette. Since there's no one else but him, Chun-Li approaches with caution.

"Excuse me. I'm on a quest to find a missing child who's been kidnapped. I'm traveling all over the world as result to find her. I tried five countries already but to no avail. Do you know anything about it?"

The young man, Remy, raises his gaze towards her. Chun-Li backs up a little as she asks if he knew of the child's rapture. Remy seemly ignored the subject. Chun-Li thinks that asking him was a bad idea so she tries to leave. Remy then calls out to her that stops on her track. She turns to see if he responds to her question.

"So you do know?"

"No. I don't."

"Too bad… well I have to leave." Chun-Li turns once more to walk away. Then Remy asks, "Why are you looking for her?"

"Because I have to. It's my mission."

"Are you the mother?"

"No but I care for the child as if she were my flesh and blood."

"You aren't the mother. You shouldn't be looking for her."

Annoyed, Chun-Li replies, "For your information, the child is an orphan. Even if I were the mother who gave her life, I would be looking for her."

"Then you should just drop it. She'll never be happy anyway even if you rescue her. Children without parents are destined to suffer forever."

Chun-Li grows more annoyed with Remy's insensitivity. "Just who do you think you are to tell children's future? It's true they suffer without their parents. But they don't have to condemn to suffering as long they have people caring for them."

"Far too many children are suffering and yet you want to save them?"

"Yes I will!" Chun-Li isn't sure if Remy is trying to get her mad but she knows perfectly she's annoyed. She can't stand his insensitivity much longer. "As long as love exists in this world, children will be happy even without their parents. If you can't understand that, I'm afraid you have much to learn."

Remy tosses the bud away and exclaims that she's the one who has to learn. He moves away from the wall where he was clinging to face Chun-Li. "Orphaned children will forever live with the trauma that their parents abandoned them. Even if they're surrounded by people who love them, they'll never be truly happy. Yet you claim children can STILL be happy without parents. You got some nerve." He begins dashing towards Chun-Li who quickly blocks his fist. She deduces the young man to be a fighter. Chun-Li then backs up. _He's attacking me with such rage._

"I guess I have to teach you love the hard way." Chun-Li returns his attack with the signature kicks she's known for. Remy blocks some of them but gets hit in process. He never noticed the speed of her kicks. Then Remy counterattacks with a series of light based attacks that quickly throw Chun-Li off guard to the point she dizzies and faints shortly. She lays on the floor of the alley as Remy looks down on her.

_Teaching me to love. Pathetic!_ Remy continues his gaze on her. Then he kneels before her after a while. Is it to perhaps watch her? Maybe. But he seems to want something else as he passes his fingers through her fainted face. It looks like she's sleeping but for how long? He places his hands lightly above her chest. Then he proceeds to fondle her breasts above her cloth. The euphoria of arousal quickly kicks in. He doesn't waste time tearing her top wide open revealing her bare breasts. Chun-Li, of course, doesn't notice this. She's still fainted. Remy leans over to fondle her breasts harder as well as to tease her nipples by licking them. Her nipples harden with each lick. Her body begins to tremble. He fears she might wake up any moment. Yet he proceeds with his task until he rips her tights wide open. He toys her genitalia with his right hand as he rubs himself with his left hand. The sexual instinct is too powerful to keep holding back. He quickly unzips his jacket….and his pants. Both Chun-Li and Remy sweat excessively despite the chilly midnight weather. He pokes himself inside her and begins thrusting slowly in an attempt to calm his urges. He pauses, takes deep a breath, and fondles her breasts before continuing this time faster. The sexual euphoria soon becomes too much to handle. He thrusts much faster at speeds not even Remy himself believes. Chun-Li's body trembles harder as if either she's feeling it or just a body convulsion. Either way, Remy continues. Just then liquefied substance covers them both. Remy pauses for a breather than slowly withdraws from her. He stands up as he fixes himself gazing on her look. _She's such a naïve fighter. Yet she doesn't resent. I'll never understand._ Then he finally fixes her up before leaving the alley. Chun-Li shortly awakens after his leave. She'll never understand what happened.


	2. Club Metro part 2

Part of the _Midnight Hour_ at Hyper Complex. Originally posted at _Remedy Complex_.

Mini three-story shorts featuring Street Fighter's sexiest brawler ever.

The following short is **NOT** a sequel to the first short.

By the way, Street Fighter doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Remy short #2 – Club Metro part 2

Ryu approaches Club Metro. _Ugh! I'll never find a good fighter in this slump._ Ryu is always seeking the best fighters to be stronger. Now he finds himself in France after traveling through Spain. He expects to find some good fighters but the appearance of the club makes it unworthy. "Forget this! I'm leaving." Just as Ryu is about to leave, someone calls to him.

"You're a warrior aren't you?" Asks a young man with long turquoise hair whose name is Remy.

"Yeah. So?"

"I heard rumors of a certain warrior going around the world picking fights just to be stronger."

"I am THAT warrior."

"I see. That backpack and your outfit says it all. You enjoy this, don't you? Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? I fight. That's what I live for."

"You warriors make me sick. You fight for yourselves. You forget the world you live in. That's what happened to my father, who forgot the world just to fight."

"So what?! I don't care. But hey! You seem to be fighter yourself."

"You're inviting me to fight?! You'll be sorry you asked."

Ryu calls forth. "Then let's go."

Remy and Ryu begin a series of punches, fireballs and kicks. Ryu soon understands that Remy isn't to be underestimated although he senses that Remy's fighting style is similar to Guile's. "Hey! Did you happen to steal Guile's moves?" A surprised Remy replies, "What are you talking about?! These are MY moves!! I never stole them from nobody." Ryu laughs. "You make a good imitator, buddy." "SHUT UP!" Remy attacks Ryu with a Light of Virtue at full range. Ryu quickly falls off guard but recovers.

"You seem to get emotions take over you as you fight. That's not good." Ryu says this because Remy attacks with inhuman rage. Ryu doesn't understand Remy's back story of course, but senses that he relies too much on emotion per fight. Such emotions might cost him. Remy ignores his words and continues attacking him. Ryu finally beats him back with a Shin Shoryuken that knocks him far to a wall near the club's entrance. Remy wipes blood from his mouth. _He is what actually they say. I fail to pay him justice. _Remy finally stands as he sees Ryu walking away.


	3. The Meaning of Light

Part of the _Midnight Hour_ at Hyper Complex. Originally posted at _Remedy Complex_.

Mini three-story shorts featuring Street Fighter's sexiest brawler ever.

Part three and final of the Remy short stories. This takes place after his 3rd Strike ending.

By the way, Street Fighter doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Remy short # 3 – The Meaning of Light

Remy returns to surface after saying his final goodbye to his deceased sister. He contemplates the scenery for the last time before taking his leave.

On the other side of the bay, a small child about seven or eight wanders all alone with a small backpack. She just finished eating a fish meal. Felling full, she embarks on her walk. The young girl, dressed in an azure dress with an ivory sweater, stands still by a tree for a breather. She continues walking after her brief rest.

Two separate encounters destined to meet that will change them forever.

The violet hair child looks around to see if anyone would pay attention to her but people pass by ignoring her. She sighs in disappointment yet she continues looking. The mass of people walking by suddenly decreased to her surprise. She ponders if anyone would care for her.

That's when she finally see him.

The girl walks gleefully towards him. Sure he is a stranger and children know they shouldn't be talking to strangers. She had no one else with her. She takes her breath before tapping him for his attention. "Excuse me" says the young girl. Remy turns to see who it is then look down to see a child is the one calling him.

"Sorry to bother you. I just need someone who can help me." The girl seemly needs his help. Remy just stares. The girl continues, "I'm lost. I tried asking other people but they wouldn't help me. They want to take me away and I don't want to."

Remy could simply ignore the girl and walk away but her story pique his interest so he kneels to understand her better. "Who are they?"

"The people from the orphanage. I escaped. So now they're looking for me."

Remy notice she's alone. He wonders if she has any relatives. "Aren't you an orphan?"

"….Not really…." The girl turns her gaze away as she raises her arm to her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been living at the orphanage since I was five. My mother left me there."

"Then why did you escape?"

"Because I hate it there! Those people were mean to all of us. They treated us badly all day. That's when some children including me decide to escape."

Remy wonders how the girl's mother could abandon her at an orphanage of all places. She could have simply left her with relatives or gave her in adaption when the girl was a baby. Then he asks, "Why your mother left you there?"

The girl sighs as she replies, "I don't know but I do remember she said something about fighting."

Remy deduces the girl's mother to be a warrior. He should have known. It brings him painful memories when his father abandoned his family for a street fighting career that caused him to hate fighters. See the face of disappointment on the child justifies her behavior. It enrages him to see another innocent child suffer by an absent parent just so they can fight. He stands up to ask the girl to sit somewhere and promises her to buy juice. She happily agrees.

They sit in a bench somewhere nearby the bay. There aren't too many people present at the area so this serves as an opportunity to know each other better. "Thank you for the juice", smiles the girl." I was very thirsty. I didn't drink after I ate. Oh! What is your name?"

"Remy."

The girl replies her name but it's barely heard upon a motorcycle passing near them. Apparently Remy hears her name. "That's a beautiful name."

"Ah! You think so?!" The girl blushes. "Th-thank you."

"Tell me about your father. Do you know?" He doesn't waste time jumping back to the subject.

The girl sighs again as she replies, "I'm afraid I have no idea."

Not only is the girl's mother a fighter but a single mother as well. Why in the world her mother would start a fighting career? In fact, why she had her in the first place? Didn't the mother wanted children? Didn't she use birth control? Didn't she protect herself? Why she raised her for a few years before dumping her away? Didn't she love her? These are the questions Remy asks himself. He can't help but feel sorry for her.

"Well I talked about myself, the orphanage and my mother. What about you? Tell me about you! Tell me! Tell me!" The girl seems eager to change the subject. She just wants to feel better without telling her sad story over and over. Suddenly she sniffs.

"You smell like you've been in the water. Ah! You were at the sea of Bisque were you? Tell me! Was it fun?!" The girl asks gleefully as she raises her hand to her cheeks in excitement. Remy would never say he had fun but neither would he say that he was in an underwater cove visiting his ice encased sister. He gives a simple answer just to keep her happy. "I-I was just there."

"Ok. I assume you had fun. That counts. Geez! I have no idea where to live. I guess I could live near the sea of Bisque eating restaurant leftovers and sleeping on benches. I'm a decent swimmer…." The girl raises her arm in determination but quickly brings it down in disappointment. "….actually I'm not. Maybe some sailors nearby can teach me swimming." The girl seeks somebody with a hand on her forehead. Remy utters out a chuckle. The girl immediately notices.

"Were you smiling?"

"N-no I wasn't."

"Oh yes you did. I heard you laughing."

"I-I never did anything." Remy fidgets uneasily.

"You never smiled since we met. Are you always this serious?"

"I-I'm just who I am…"

"Being serious isn't always good. You should always smile!"

Remy doesn't understand why a child like her can still smile despite being abandoned by both parents. There shouldn't be happiness after parents abandon their children yet she remains happy. She doesn't feel any resentment whatsoever neither towards her mother, her father or even fighters. He's been holding back on his urge to ask about her true feelings since they met but he can't take it anymore. He has to ask this one critical question that might tear her apart. He grabs her arms and brings her close to him. She notices something isn't right but stares back.

"Answer me. Don't you feel hatred?"

"Hate?"

"Yes! Your mother left you for fighting. And so did your father. You were abandoned by both parents. Be honest. You should feel hatred deep down and you're trying to cover it with happiness."

The girl gets misty eyed. She begins to quietly sob as her backpack drops to the floor. Among the things the bag drops is a color photograph of the girl's mother with cropped red hair and wearing a military style attire. She's clearly a fighter alright. The girl sobs louder as Remy turns his attention and immediately hugs her. The girl stops sobbing at his comfort. She raises her gaze as she finally replies, "If I-I hate, then I-I would always hate." The young man can't believe what she is saying. She feels no hatred at all! He thought her sobbing meant her true feeling of hate. Instead it means something else. Something more deeper. Something that words can't describe.

They meant love.

"I always cried when my mother left me at the orphanage but I made up my mind that I wouldn't hate. If I hate, then I would be unfair to those who love me. I have faith that I'll find my mother someday. And my father. And we can be a family again. That's why I have to love. Life is about loving. Hating is the opposite. People die. And I never want to die with hatred. Love is the most precious thing life has given us. We should never live our waking moments with hate because as we long as live, there will always be love… and hope."

Remy embraces himself as he lowers himself to his knees. His hair covering him. He seems to crack under emotion. He's amazed with the deep philosophy of a child mature beyond her years. He doesn't understand. He'll never will. And yet it touches his inner emotion. The child lifts strands of his hair to see his face. She asks if he's ok. Remy lifts up as he nods. The girl finally packs her possessions to leave.

"Well I'm done. I should be going although I don't know where to live."

"Y-you could stay with me."

"What?"

"Yeah. You could live with me until you're grown enough to find your mother."

"A-Are you inviting me to live with you? No you shouldn't! You have a life probably with a wife and children. I don't want to disturb you."

"I don't have anyone else either."

"Really…?" The girl looks to him and thinks whether she goes with him or not. At least it's better than being at the orphanage. She sees him as an honest person who can teach her whatever she needs especially to be physically strong to find her parents. She finally makes her decision.

"It's decided. I'll live with you! Take me home, papa!" The girl jumps happily in his arms as the man carries her up. "Please. Call me by my name." The girl replies with a giggle, "Ok, Mr. Remy. You promise to never take me back to the orphanage, right? I'll never forgive you if you do." Remy gives out a small smile. "Of course I never will." They walk away as the sun sets down.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I can't ever thank you enough. I'll be forever in your debt. I know the both of us will be happy always." She hugs him tighter covering her face with his hair. She whispers quietly to his ear, "I love you."

Could this be the meaning of the light Remy saw on his way back? He'll never know. One thing is for sure though; he has someone to depend on him, and Remy himself to lean on for wisdom.

_I'll forget everything about being a fighter. From now on, she's my happiness. _


End file.
